Mark of athena
by Mukil
Summary: My take on mark of athena
1. Chapter 1

I

PERCY

Almost every nerve tingled in Percy's body. He felt as if a mixture of Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold had struck him. His hands shook from disbelief and happiness, his eyesight was blurry. Yet he moved along with the crowd of Romans towards the Grand ship. Celestial Bronze gleamed on the hull of the huge ship, so much that it blinded Percy. Cannons jutted out from either side of the ship, but Percy doubted whether it was armed. He strode towards it, his arms swinging wearily beside him, anxiously looking for whom he loved the most.

Annabeth, his girlfriend, was one thing he held as close to his heart as he did with his mother.

"Graecus, kill them before they kill us!" yelled Octavian, his arms waving madly as he recited those cheery words.

"Shut up," Percy groaned. He was tired with the infinite bickering of this skinny mule.

"HELLO EVERYONE, MEET THE STARS OF THE BEAUTY CONTEST-"

"Shut up Leo, do you want to get yourself killed?"

"Probably, I mean no, but-"

"Shhh…"

Silence fell, as a young blonde boy, a little younger than Percy stepped of the boarding ramp of the ship. He wore an orange T-shirt that read: CAMP HALF-BLOOD. Suddenly the Romans screamed in joy and Percy realised who this person really was. He was the old praetor of Camp Jupiter, Jason.

Next Annabeth stepped out, and Percy's heart fluttered with joy at reunion with his girlfriend. Her blonde hair swivelling as the wind caught it.

Behind her a funny person stepped out, whom Percy thought was an elf. Then with the nervous squeaks of Hazel beside him, he realised it was that Leo/Sammy, whatever his name was.

Finally, a beautiful, ever charming, kaleidoscopic eyed girl stepped out. She had silky brown hair, which was a mess, but she was still beautiful.

Percy liked their strategy its planning was well. They probably thought making Jason step out was not going to get them blown sky high. _Nice thinking, _he thought. That was exactly what he would have done in their place.

"They have brainwashed Jason, kill them!" Octavian screeched.

The Romans hesitated, but when Percy ordered them to lover their weapons, they obeyed rather reluctantly. This worried Percy for he thought they had fallen under Octavian's sway.

Frank touched his shoulder and spoke some few comforting words but Percy did not bother to respond.

Suddenly Percy felt a hand yank him around by sheer force. He spun around and as he dug his heels into the sand to stop himself from falling, he came face to face with the same old woman he had encountered on the way to Camp Jupiter.

"Juno!" Percy exclaimed in disbelief, "How are you hiding among the crowds?"

"Oh," she waved her hands dismissively, "do not insult my talents. Nobody can see me except you, be careful so that when you're talking to me, people do not think you've gone mad."

"So, what are you roaming here for? Are you jobless?" Percy whispered angrily.

"One day," Juno said calmly, "you'll realise the importance of having me around. Anyway, I've got news from Juice, I mean Zeus."

"What?" Percy asked.

"He says that you _demigods _do not have the right to interfere with the giants, but he thanks you for intervening. Personally, I think he is the biggest dork!" she snorted in disbelief

"Me too," Percy said. Thunder boomed menacingly in the distant skies, but Percy ignored it.

"DEMIGODS, WE MUST FIGHT THIS SNOW WHITE GAIA AND KILL HER SO CALLED_ GIANTS!_"

"Shut up Leo," a voice whispered. The voice of the beautiful girl on the boarding ramp. Annabeth herself was nowhere to be seen. Percy thought she might have gone to talk to Reyna.

He wound his way past the crowds and reached Jason, around whom throngs of Romans were standing.

"…accepted me as one of their family." He was saying, and Percy felt pride swelling in his chest.

Leo the Sammy, was talking with Hazel, who gave a string of babble Percy couldn't listen to. He suspected her of asking Leo whether he was Sammy, so he joined in.

"Sammy Valdez? He was my grandfather!" The excited boy spoke, and Percy couldn't help but be sorry for her.

"_TIME HAS COME FOR THE FINAL WAR,_

_AND THE GIANTS STAND AS THE BAR _

_PEACE SHALL PREVAIL_

_IF TO THE DOORS OF DEATH THE HEROES SAIL,_

_WISDOM'S DAUGHTER WALKS ALONE,_

_THE MARK OF ATHENA BURNS THROUGH ROME."_

Leo said. "Have you guys heard of this prophecy before?"

Percy ran.


	2. Chapter 2

-II-

Percy

Percy was franticly searching for Annabeth when someone bumped into him. He opened his eyes and saw…

Jason.

"Hey bud, how're ya doin' " Jason asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine…" Percy said taking deep breaths. "Listen, have you by chance seen Annabeth?"

"Oh yeah, I think she was heading towards the praetors' camp. Hey did you really become praetor with just one battle?"

"Yeah sure, take back your post if you want." Without waiting for a reply, Percy ran off to meet Annabeth. _What does that stupid see more important than reunion with friends? _ He asked himself. _Perhaps defense and attack plans that only an Athena geek would like?_

"Be careful what you think, Jackson!" said a cool female behind Percy. An old-looking woman stepped in front of him.

"Great, all I need is another invisible hag to talk to me. 5 minutes for the Romans to think their Greek praetor has gone nuts!"

"Don't worry Percy, I'm not invisible. Although others might think what does a brave young man like you want with a poor old hag like me."

"Oh, yeah poor old hag right. 5000 years old cunning, wise, knowledgeable, poor old hag, yeah. I get it, no problem."

"Percy I came here to tell you that I hereby allow you to be close to my daughter."

"Oh, wow, didn't you see from Mt. Olympus that I didn't even care about your rule?"

"Anyways, I have to tell you something top secret. We gods, well some of us are planning to rebel against Zeus' stupid plans. Well this is the first time I've listened to that barnacle bearded fool Posidon…"

"Um… can you continue?"

"Oh yes, I came to warn you."

"About what?"

"About World War 3"

Percy's head was reeling. He was going to meet Annabeth, witness World War 3 and of course travel in magical psychotic Leo boat. Funny how 'criticizing the situation' type of a person Percy could become, that too in a matter of minutes. He longed to see Annabeth, hug her and tell her how sorry he was- but of course he would get punched for that. _Where have you been Seaweed Brain, we've all been worried about you! _Duh. How wouldn't his arch-lover get crazy about his disappearance?

He finally reached the camp of the praetors. He was supposed to stay there, but he preferred to stay in his own 5th Cohort room. Percy was surprised how fast he could run, at least better than what it said in his annual Camp Half Blood report.

"Annabeth, Reyna, where are you?" He cried out as he couldn't make out any figure in the darkness.

"Ah Percy Jackson," said a hissing voice. "If you want your friends, you have to beat me!"

Out of the darkness came the figure of Octavian.

"I'll start," he said. Percy never expected Octavian to have archery skills, but his shot, quick as flash, pierced Percy's right arm. Percy yelled in pain and dropped his Pen(writing). Octavian got ready for a second shot, but a violently shaking glass water bottle smacked against his his head. Octavian reeled, but dug his toes deep into the sand. Percy got up and charged…

And apparently realized he just had a pen at hand. He uncapped Riptide and charged again. This time Octavin aimed at Percy's heart, but Percy cut into two with a single swipe.

"I promised myself that I would not use this move, but since my friends are at stake, I WILL!"

Saying so, Percy watched as Octavian writhed in agony.

"Did you know that 70% of the human body is made up water?"

Octavian took a poison tipped arrow and pierced Percy with it.

"Only I know the antidote, Jackson…"


	3. Chapter 3

Friends I'm not going to write Mark of Athena any longer as it is coming out in a week or so. So after I read Mark of Athena, I'll try to create a fanfiction for the 4th book. BTW I'm trying my hand on LOTR. Please check it out and review like crazy!


End file.
